The Division Belle
by FBK
Summary: Life was just as it has always been for the Powerpuff Girls. Saving the world before bedtime, living a cosy life at home... until a little something came over Blossom. What is could it be, you ask? Oh... nothing short of insanity.


**Beyond the horizon of the place we lived when we were young...in a world of magnets and miracles. Our thoughts strayed constantly and without boundary...  
  
The ringing of the Division Belle had begun.**

  
  
The City Of Townsville...  
  
Where a very excited Professor Utonium sat on the couch in the living room of the Utonium household. His eyes were full of enthusiasm as he watched the television, not looking away from it for a second. He had been sitting there for hours, and hours. Apparently, there was something very important on and he did not want to be bothered...which the Powerpuff Girls understood, yet they still couldn't help but worry.  
  
It was very normal for the Professor to ask to be left alone during an important experiment, or during a very interesting report on a scientific discovery for that matter. It was when he asked to be left alone that the girls knew he was taking the event very, very seriously. But this time, he didn't ask sternly to be left alone. He was actually kind of giddy, clapping his hands and jumping up and down as he ran to the living room to watch whatever it is he was watching.  
  
The girls had tried to figure out just what he was watching… at least Buttercup and Bubbles did. Blossom thought they were childish and disrespectful sneaking into the living room like they were. They weren't successful, however. Every time they walked in the room with food for him, or a clever scheme to look at the television, he's just sort of throw a glance at them that sent them flying back into the kitchen to re-group.  
  
"How'd the plan go, genius?" Blossom giggled as Buttercup entered the room, seconds after she had left.  
  
"Shut up." Buttercup went to the fridge to get a drink, coming back with a juice box.  
  
"I told you not to try, Buttercup," Blossom looked up from her Biology book she was studying on the kitchen table. "Why wouldn't you listen to me?"  
  
"This is stupid," Buttercup said as she plopped herself stubbornly down in a chair at the dinner table. "Why the heck don't we just march in there and take a glance at the TV? It's not like he'd do anything."  
  
"Buttercup," Blossom grunted. "Can't you at least have a little respect for the Professor, he said he wants to be left alone, and so we leave him alone."  
  
"But I want him to come out," Bubbles sniffled. "We haven't seen him all day!"  
  
"Yeah!" Buttercup snapped at Blossom. "All he told us this morning was to leave him alone to his stupid program and ran downstairs. How can you blame us for wanting to see our own dad?"  
  
"I'm not, besides, it's not like we didn't see him all day yesterday!" Blossom shot back.  
  
Buttercup stood up on the table, glaring down at Blossom. "Oh, so you DON'T want to see the Professor. I thought you liked him, what happened to respect, Blossom?"  
  
Blossom glanced up at her sister, who had an accusing look on her face. "Stop putting words in my mouth, Buttercup!"  
  
"Fine," Buttercup sat down back in her chair, unwrapping the straw that was attached to the back of the juice box. "Professor hater."  
  
"You don't…REALLY hate the Professor, do you Blossom?" Bubbles asked worriedly. "You want to see him, right?  
  
"Yes, I do," She responded, a bit of annoyance in her voice. "Buttercups just being silly."  
  
"GIRLS! GIRLS!" They heard the Professor yell, he was standing right there in the kitchen. "COME QUICK!"  
  
"Huh?" They all responded in confusion as they followed their creator into the living room.  
  
They all hovered slowly into the living room, where the Professor sat, even more enthusiastic in front of the television set.  
  
"What is it, Professor?" Blossom asked looking at the television, then at the Professor.  
  
"Shh!" The Professor said, his eyes still not leaving the television.  
  
The Powerpuff Girls figured that all he wanted them to do was to watch the television, so that's what they did…they didn't really mind seeing as how they were curious as to what he was watching anyway, and now they knew.  
  
It was a program on the Professor's favorite science channel. Apparently, they had devoted the entire day to coverage of some sort of expedition. It looked kind of boring to them. It looked as if the men on the television were walking in Alaska or Antarctica, it was very snowy and three men just sort of sat there, looking of camera until one of the men in front of the camera started speaking.  
  
"For those of you who are just joining us," The man began, "We are broadcasting live, from the beautiful Esoteric Mountains. These mountains were just recently discovered."  
  
"They just found it?" Bubbles said, astonished. "Wow!"  
  
"Shh! Bubbles!" Buttercup tried to quiet her. "The Professor is trying to WATCH this."  
  
"We have been exploring these mountains all day, as our tests of the nearby soil have detected a mineral that is unknown to us, yet contains some molecules that may help us cure diseases…" The man narrated. "…Our lead scientist thinks he has just found what might be that mineral…excuse as we wait in silence, there is not much more we can do."  
  
"Isn't this GREAT, girls?!" The Professor exclaimed. "This is another great scientific breakthrough that I wanted you to see!"  
  
"What in the…" Buttercup began, but Blossom put a hand over her mouth, stopping her from speaking.  
  
"Umm…" Blossom started. "That's…uh…great, professor! Thanks for sharing this with us, we really appreciate it."  
  
"Yeah!" Bubbles smiled at him warmly.  
  
"Don't we Buttercup?!" Blossom nudged her sister.  
  
Buttercup let out an annoyed sigh. "Oh, uh…yeah! It's really…really…something."  
  
"Aw, don't mention it!" The Professor beamed. "I just want my girls to be some of the firsts to witness this evolution in science! This mineral could cure diseases if it's the right kind and…MOJO JOJO!"  
  
Bubbles giggled. "That's silly, Professor! How in the world could you cure Mojo?"  
  
"No, stupid!" Buttercup pointed to the Television. "Look!"  
  
"Oh.." Bubbles said as she looked to the television.  
  
Mojo Jojo was on the Television screen, the scientists fleeing as he tried to stomp them in his Robo Jojo.  
  
"What the heck is Mojo doing?" Bubbles said worriedly as she watched the television screen.  
  
"He's having a tea party." Buttercup said sarcastically. "What do you think, dummy?"  
  
"Well…" Bubbles thought. "It's definitely not a tea party…"  
  
Blossom sighed. "There's no time for this, girls!" She got into position to launch out of the house. "Let's go!"  
  
"Right!" Bubbles and Buttercup responded as them and their sister flew out of Professor Utonium's site as all he could do was watch Mojo destroy what he thought was going to be the greatest scientific discovery this year…  
  
When the Powerpuff Girls arrived at the mountains, Mojo Jojo had the lead scientist on his knees begging for mercy, as the rest of the scientists lay unconscious on the floor, Mojo cackling over all of them. It was to the Girls' advantage that Mojo didn't see them when they arrived, for as soon as he was in their sights, they immediately went for the Robo Jojo.  
  
All three of them went for an attack from the rear, having already gathered up speed from further away. They were speeding toward Mojo at an alarming rate and were prepared for to ram him forcefully, and that they did.  
  
What they didn't count on however, was the Robo Jojo's new metal armor. It seemed to be made of some stronger metal then before that caught them completely off guard. When they rammed the robot, it didn't budge. All that they were left with were throbbing headaches and a cackling Mojo Jojo when he had realized that the Powerpuff Girls tried to ram his new and improved robot.  
  
"Like the new material, girls?" Mojo snickered as he looked over at the Powerpuff Girls. All three of them were rubbing their heads in pain.  
  
"What the heck is that?" Buttercup asked as she rubbed her head more.  
  
"I'm so glad you asked, Buttercup!" Mojo started. "Because I'm not going to tell you! Mwahahaha!"  
  
"Like we care anyway, Mojo!" Buttercup yelled.  
  
"If I wasn't a sophisticated primate I would get uncontrollably mad at that comment." Mojo said calmly. "But…since I am, and will not…I will simply take the mineral and go."  
  
"No way, Mojo!" Bubbles hollered back up at him. "Leave the scientists and the mineral alone!"  
  
Blossom rushed up to the scientist to make sure he wasn't hurt; she landed right beside him to help him up. "Are you hurt, sir?"  
  
"No, I'm fine but if you girls would have shown up any later I'd be nothing!" The scientist smiled at Blossom.  
  
Blossom smiled back, then looked down to see she was standing in a puddle of black goop. "Eww!" She stepped back. "What the heck is this stuff?"  
"The mineral was covered in it…" The scientist said. "Not sure what it is, probably just a fungus or tar."  
  
"Oh…" Blossom tried to get step off the goop, but it was like fly paper, she finally got her feet loose but tripped and fell on the goop, her torso getting soaked in it. "Just great…"   
  
The scientist helped her up. "Are you okay?"  
  
Blossom tried to shake some of it off. "I'm okay…but I gotta get back to Mojo."  
  
Blossom shot back towards Mojo where her sisters were still arguing with him back and forth.  
  
"They found it first, why don't you just leave them alone?" Bubbles asked sternly.   
  
"You fool!" Mojo roared. "It's rightfully mine, it's not my fault these idiot scientists came and snooped around what is so obviously belongs to Mojo!"  
  
"What are you babbling about?" Blossom asked.  
  
"I made my Robo Jojo into an erosion magnet to create these mountains so it would be easier to find the mineral!" Mojo declared. "It is my work that created these mountains, and these fools found what I was looking for in them!"  
  
"Why didn't you just go look for the thingy by yourself, huh?" Bubbles asked him accusingly.  
  
"I was going to!" Mojo crossed his arms. "I just didn't have the time… and they did it for me already, so there."  
  
"Well, then it's theirs, stupid!" Buttercup yelled.  
  
"It is not!" Mojo retorted.  
  
"Is too!" Bubbles yelled back. "Finders keepers, losers weepers."  
  
"Mojo Jojo will NOT weep!" Mojo grizzled. "I shall take what is MINE!"  
  
"I want to know what you need this dumb rock for, anyway!" Blossom demanded. "What's so important about it, you want a mineral that can cure diseases because you got a cold?"  
  
"Silence!" Mojo cried. "Silly girls, this is not a healing mineral! This is a naturally radioactive powerful mineral whose ancestors must have mutated, and there is only one piece on this mountain and possibly this planet!"  
  
"So?" Buttercup asked.  
  
"SO!?" The villain shouted. "What do you mean, so? This mineral could help me take over the planet, so give it to me!"  
  
"No way!" Bubbles hovered up to the front of the Robo Jojo to face him. "We're going to have to stop you!"  
  
"How are you going to stop me?" Mojo chuckled. "This is the finest metal and cannot be broken, even by your stupid little girly super powers!"  
  
"Hey, Monkey boy!" Blossom called from behind the robot who had a giant off switch on its back. "What does THIS button do?" She taunted as she pushed the button, causing the robot to power down.  
  
"Darn… I should not have put such an obvious weakness there." Mojo thought. "Oh well…CUUURRRRSSESEES." He yelled as the robot started to topple to the ground, Blossom zooming in and grabbing Mojo in the nick of time.  
  
"Oh, thank you Powerpuff Girls!" The girls heard the voice of a middle-aged man as they looked down to see the scientist with the Mineral in his hand. "Thank you!"  
  
"Don't mention it!" Blossom said proudly. "You are always protected with the Powerpuff Girls around!"  
  
"Wow, good thinking, Blossom!" Bubbles giggled.  
  
"Yeah!" Buttercup agreed. "You sure tricked that stupid monkey good!"  
  
"I am NOT a stupid monkey!" Mojo growled. "Celebrate now, girls…for next time, you will not be so lucky."  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
"It was so funny, Professor!" Bubbles exclaimed.  
  
The Powerpuff Girls and Professor Utonium now sat at the dinner table with plates full of Spaghetti as Bubbles went on and on about how hysterical the fight with Mojo was earlier that day. The Professor smiled and Blossom gloated as Bubbles told her story continuously.  
  
"And then, Mojo was like 'You will not defeat me!' and Blossom just pushed the button… and he was defeated!"  
  
"Really?" The Professor chuckled. "It seems you were quite the heroine today, Blossom…that's my little girl! Always doing the right thing, we're proud of you."  
  
"Well…" Blossom, who was now in a new change of clothes thought and smirked. "I guess I… sort of was."  
  
"Oh, come on!" Buttercup slapped her hand on her forehead. "It WAS funny, but you don't have to boost her ego so much!"  
  
"Buttercup!" The Professor scolded. "Your sister did a great deed today, you know."  
  
"Yeah, she pushed a button!" Buttercup crossed her arms. "I don't get this much attention when I punch a monster into oblivion but when Blossom dances around and pulls a joke on Mojo she's the greatest hero of all time!"  
  
"Gosh…" Bubbles grabbed a napkin from the table and wiped her mouth. "You always get the fame for beating up the bad guys, why not give Blossom a little attention?"  
  
"It's okay, Bubbles." Blossom stirred some spaghetti on her fork, eyeing Buttercup. "That's just how Buttercup is."  
  
"How I am!?" Buttercup growled as she leaned over the table to stare her sister in the eyes. "What the heck is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"You're just a little stubborn, that's all." Blossom yawned. "It's okay, I'll try not to hold the spotlight for long."  
  
"What!?" Buttercup pounded a fist on the table.   
  
"Now, Buttercup…" The Professor warned. "Control yourself."  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about…" Buttercup said with clenched teeth, her eye continuously twitching. "I'm…calm… Professor…"  
  
"All done, Professor!" Blossom wiped her mouth with a napkin and scooted her chair out from under the table. "Can I be excused?"   
  
"Of course, Blossom." The Professor smiled after her as she hovered back upstairs.  
  
"Prommph.." Bubbles tried to ask with a full mouth, face covered with spaghetti sauce.  
  
"Don't talk with your mouth full, Bubbles." The Professor reminded her.  
  
Bubbles swallowed her food. "Professor, I wanna be excused too."  
  
The Professor chuckled lightly and grabbed a napkin from the table. "Whoa, just a second, let's get you cleaned up!"   
  
He wiped the sauce off her mouth and kissed her on the forehead. "Go get ready for bed now, I'll be up in a minute."  
  
Bubbles giggled and rushed off in her baby-blue streak up the stairs.  
  
Professor Utonium smiled as he picked up the two plates left behind…then he came to the only Powerpuff Girl who didn't go up to bed. "Buttercup?"  
  
Buttercup sighed and hopped off her chair. "I know, I'm goin'."  
  
As Buttercup picked up her plate and placed it in the sink, the Professor sighed as well and took a seat at the table, patting his lap. "Buttercup, come here."  
  
"Aww…" Buttercup groaned as she hovered over to the Professor and said in the dullest way possible. "I'm sorry, I love my sisters and this will never happen again."  
  
She started towards the living room, but the Professor had different plans. "Buttercup?"  
  
It wasn't long before Buttercup was back in the kitchen, groaning again. "I apologized!"  
  
"Sit." The Professor said again, Buttercup listening this time and sitting in his lap. "What's wrong with you today?"  
  
"It's Blossom!" Buttercup crossed her arms stubbornly. "She won't stop being such an ego maniac!"  
  
"Now, honey…" The Professor began, "I always see you coming home after monster fights narrating the whole thing to me and telling me how great you did, Bubbles chattering right beside you…"  
  
Buttercup grunted and turned away. "So?"  
  
The Professor picked Buttercup up and turned her around so she was facing him. "Buttercup, Blossom is just doing what you always do… she just wants to have a moment like this to herself."  
  
"But I'm always to one to beat up the bad guy the worst!" Buttercup whined stubbornly. "Why does she have to be a copycat?"  
  
"She's not copycatting, she just knows recognition when she sees it… and it's not much. Just a little victory over Mojo's being careless." He placed a hand on her head. "Okay? Give your sister a little credit."  
  
"But I'm the bestest fighter, I bet I could have taken out Mojo without pressing the stupid button!" She hovered up in the air and did a few practice punches. "BAM! WHAP! It should be me that's talking about beating Mojo, Blossom looks like she's the most satisfied person in the world, and it makes me sick!"  
  
"Well, she feels that way because she's being appreciated." The Professor got up, and pushed his chair under the table. "As you are a lot of the time."  
  
"Oh…" Buttercup sighed and sat on the counter. "Why can't that me be now, though?"  
  
"The grass ALWAYS looks greener on the other side, Buttercup." The Professor started out of the kitchen. "And when you get to the greener side you don't even know it… and further up in life it looks even more green."  
  
"Humph…" Buttercup hovered out of the kitchen. "That's 'cause green is the best color."  
  
Upstairs in the Powerpuff Girls' bedroom, Bubbles slipped on her nighty and hopped into bed, snuggling up close with her pillow. She yawned and closed her eyes while her sister Blossom sat at her dresser, looking into the mirror and brushing her hair.  
  
She continued to brush her radiant hair until she saw Buttercup's reflection in the mirror as she entered the room. "Ugh…want to yell at me again or what?"  
  
"No." Buttercup said irritated. "I can't, the Professor would get mad… and besides I'm more mature than that!"  
  
Blossom put down her brush and headed towards the closet. "You sure did mature a lot in the last five minutes."  
  
"Shut up!" Buttercup took of her Mary Jane's and laid on the bed. "I could say the same about you, Miss Ego maniac."  
  
"You're just over reacting." Blossom called from the closet "Jealous, that's all."  
  
"Ha!" Buttercup stretched out. "Me, jealous of you…that's a laugh."  
  
"Whoa!" Blossom exclaimed as she walked out from the closet, dressed in her nighty.  
  
"What, is it that much of a surprise?" Buttercup jumped off the bed. "You know I could never be jealous of you!"  
  
"No, Buttercup!" She held up one of her dresses. "Look!"  
  
"What?" Buttercup examined the dress. "Is your ego so big you think your dress is better?"  
  
"No… seriously, look." Blossom held it up, it looked just like any of her other dresses. "This is the dress I stained today."  
  
Buttercup cocked an eyebrow. "Uh-huh… what's your point?"  
  
"I didn't wash it or anything, and the stain is gone!" She turned the dress inside out and examined that. "How weird… all it did was sit in closet all day on the floor."  
  
"Maybe it's like… disappearing ink or something." Buttercup suggested. "Or the Professor took the laundry out and that's just another used dress."  
"Yeah…" Blossom tried to think rationally. "That… that has to be it… but I don't remember getting any other ones dirty."  
  
"Ah, don't worry about it." Buttercup started undressing as she headed into the closet to grab her nightgown. "What else could it be?"  
  
"You're right, I'm worrying about nothing." Blossom said, crawling in bed and snuggling against her pillow. "Let's get some sleep."  
  
Blossom closed her eyes and slowly, but surely drifted off to sleep…   
_________________________________________________________________

  
The next morning when Blossom woke up, she was the last one out of bed. Apparently, no one took the liberty of waking her up so she awoke late. She found her Liberty Belle costume folded perfectly beside her, but didn't think twice and threw it off the bed.  
  
She yawned and stretched, looking around the room. She finally saw Buttercup in the corner of the room playing with her race track, happy as can be.  
  
"Why didn't anyone get me up?" Blossom yawned again. "And who got out that stupid costume?"  
  
"What stupid costume?" Buttercup asked.  
  
"The Liberty Belle costume that I made, it was folded perfectly right…" She pointed beside her where the costume was still folded perfectly. "… Here…"  
  
"What the heck are you babbling about?" Buttercup asked, eyebrow raised.  
  
"N… nothing…" Blossom scratched the back of her head. "Why didn't anyone wake me up again?"  
  
"I told Bubbles to let you wake up on your own." Buttercup said happily. "We figured you'd like a rest and started fighting crime without you."  
  
"What?!" Blossom zoomed over to her. "Why?!"  
  
"I beat up three robbers, and one monster today… ALL BY MYSELF!" Buttercup laughed. "It was awesome!"  
  
"Oh!" Blossom crossed her arms angrily. "I see where this is going… you didn't have to try to redeem yourself, Buttercup."  
  
"Redeem?" Buttercup floated up to her. "I would have redeemed myself without trying anyway, I just wanted to give my sisters a little rest."  
  
"Sisters?" Blossom asked. "You mean you didn't let Bubbles go either?"  
  
"Nah, I let her stay behind and watch Puppet Pals." Buttercup said as she smiled heroically.  
  
"You could have been seriously hurt, Buttercup!" Blossom scolded as she landed, heading out of the room. "Don't go out alone like that again!"   
  
"Don't tell me what to do, Blossom." Buttercup said, her voice full of vengeance.  
  
"What?" Blossom turned from the door. "What was that?"  
  
Buttercup landed and walked up to her sister casually. "Don't… tell me… what to do, Blossom." She shoved her violently.  
  
She just glared at her sister and took a step closer. "You don't understand, Buttercup… you could have been hurt, I don't want you to get hurt!"  
  
"Oh, what a great sister!" Buttercup yelled loudly. "Always looking out for us, always the GREAT leader and little miss perfect, isn't she?"  
  
"Buttercup, you're making this a bigger deal then it has to be…" Blossom sighed and looked into her sisters' eyes. "Look, it's over, everyone has forgotten about me beating Mojo."  
  
"It's just…" Buttercup's lip trembled as she spoke with a loud and angry. "You're the smart leader, and everyone loves Bubbles… but if you take away me being the toughest, what the heck do I have?"  
  
"Look, I can imagine how you feel, Buttercup… and I'm sorry… I had no idea you took this so seriously." Blossom put an arm on her shoulder, then took her into a big hug.  
  
"Uhhh…" Buttercup hugged Blossom back in a reluctant manner. "Hey… we don't need to get mushy about it, I shouldn't have gotten so weird over it anyway…"  
  
Just then, the hotline started buzzing and Blossom rushed over as always to answer it. "Hello?"  
  
"Bwa!" The Mayor exclaimed on the other side. "Mojo Jojo has set loose a giant monster on Townsville!"  
  
"Really…" Blossom thought to herself out loud. "Weird…"  
  
"Blossom!" The Mayor screamed as a monsters roar was heard in the background. "Please! Hurry!"  
  
"Uh, we're on it, Mayor!" Blossom hung up the phone and turned to face Buttercup. "There's monster trouble downtown, grab Bubbles we're going in!"  
  
"Right!" Buttercup nodded as she went off to find Bubbles.  
  
Blossom waited there for a little while and thought to herself again… Why would Mojo be releasing a monster so quickly after he had just gotten in trouble the day before? Mojo wasn't the most strategic of their enemies but it wasn't like him to start trouble up again so quickly. He would usually regroup before he did…but if he was lazy enough to set loose a monster and not destroy Townsville personally…  
  
Blossom then knew exactly what was going on. This was most definitely a diversion. Buttercup and Bubbles could fight the monster without her. She shot out the window of her room towards the one place she knew Mojo would be…  
  
_________________________________________________________________

  
A pink streak crashed through the roof of the Townsville scientific research facility. Blossom found herself in a long corridor with hundreds of rooms to choose from.  
  
This didn't make things any easier. Mojo could be in any one of these rooms; no rooms were labeled as to what things were being researched where. She was just about to start searching the dozens of rooms when she heard a crash from down the hall.  
  
Now things weren't going to be so hard.  
  
She rushed as fast as she could in the direction of the crash. She followed her hearing all the way to the room at end of the hall. Blossom looked through the window where sure enough; Mojo Jojo was being the naughty little monkey he always was. He had been searching for the mineral in that room for a while it seemed. Everything was thrown around and the room was a complete mess. But apparently Mojo had found what he was looking for, since he was holding it high above his head cackling like he always did. It was a rock… just a rock.  
  
Blossom finally decided to burst through the door before Mojo got any further. "Not so fast, Mojo!"  
  
"Blossom, what are you doing here!?" Mojo hid the rock behind his back. "I mean…shouldn't you be saving Townsville?"  
  
"And shouldn't you be keeping an eye on your monster?" Blossom took a step towards him.  
  
"Of course not you fool!" Mojo cackled evilly once more. "How would I be here stealing the mineral?"  
  
"So!" Blossom realized. "That's the mineral!"  
  
"Whoops…" Mojo held the rock in front of him. "No… it's just a big rock I was going to throw at a window."  
  
Blossom flew up to him quickly and gave Mojo a power punch in the face, causing him to fly against the wall and giving Blossom a chance to grab the mineral from his hands…  
  
"I think it came from over here…" They heard voices outside the door.  
  
"CURSES!" Mojo screamed as he pulled a blaster from his belt, shooting a gigantic hole in the wall. "I'll get what if rightfully mine sooner or later, for what is mine was supposed to be mine in the first place and it angers me that you would try to make what is mine someone else's!"  
  
With that, Mojo retreated outside just as two police guards busted through the door, guns pointed at Blossom.  
  
"HANDS UP, GET 'EM UP!" The one pointing the gun at her yelled.  
  
"Whoa…" Blossom held her hands up. "It's Blossom! You know, the Powerpuff Girl?"  
  
"B-Blossom?" The other one asked. "Why are you breaking into the science facility?"  
  
"Oh, I wasn't!" Blossom chuckled. "I was just stopping Mojo."  
  
"Mojo has a monster destroying Townsville right now, Blossom." The other cop said, still holding the gun up. "What's that in your hand?"  
  
"It's the mineral that was just found yesterday." Blossom said, about to put it down. "I'll just go now…"  
  
"STAY WHERE YOU ARE!" The cop with the gun screamed, cocking the gun.  
  
"Blossom, just come with us…" The other cop urged.  
  
"What?" Blossom asked angrily. "All I did was try to stop Mojo, and you're taking me into custody."  
  
The cop without the gun sighed. "But Blossom… Mojo has a monster out there already… why would he be here?"   
  
"It was a diversion!" Blossom yelled. "What, do you think I'm lying?"  
  
"Just come with us!" The cop with the gun pointed the gun again. "NOW!"  
  
"But I didn't do anything!" Blossom cried, her voice shaky. "Wha-what do you want me to do?"  
  
"Just come with us downtown and answer some questions!" The gun less cop walked up to her. "Don't make this harder than it has to be…"  
  
"NO!" Blossom yelled. "I didn't do anything!"  
  
Blossom shot out of the building through the hole that Mojo made up into the sky… she knew it wasn't right to run but she had done nothing… all she wanted to do was go home. Everything was just as it should be that morning and then one small event changed all that! She just wanted to home…  
_________________________________________________________________

  
Blossom flew around Townsville, trying to clear her mind. It was so peaceful…almost as if the city was empty and she was the only one… at least it felt that way until she ran into Buttercup and Bubbles… they were giants. They stood over Blossom in this empty town… staring her down as if she was the lowest of all life forms.   
  
"You WOULD think the town was empty, wouldn't you, you ego maniac?" Buttercup laughed. "You WOULD think everyone would leave… JUST for you!"  
  
"What's going on here?" Blossom looked up at her giant sisters. "Buttercup? Bubbles?"  
  
"Was it that ego of yours, Blossom?" Buttercup asked. "Is that what made you steal from the science facility?"  
  
"I didn't!" Blossom tried to tell them. "It was Mojo… I was trying to stop him… Bubbles! Bubbles, don't listen to her."  
  
Bubbles just stood there silent, looking at her sister with an emotional stare… shaking her head in disappointment.  
  
"NO! STOP IT!" Blossom flew through Townsville, trying to get away from them and get back to the house, maybe finding some safety under the wing of the Professor.  
  
But when she got to the house and checked down in his lab… he was sitting at his desk, writing down equations of some kind… but she approached him still, and as she got closer and closer she felt the temperature get colder and colder… finally she heard him say something.  
  
"You're not Blossom…" The Professor whispered, not turning around to face her. "You're not my baby… my baby wouldn't rob the scientific facility…"  
  
Blossom tried to open her mouth to speak but all that came out was a small sob…  
  
"My Blossom used to be so perfect…" He sighed. "Where did I go wrong?"  
  
"_You didn't!_" She thought to herself. "_You're a great Dad, PROFESSOR!_"  
  
"AHHHHH!" Blossom screamed , waking up from a horrible nightmare she had just had. No… running from the police was all too true… She had gone home and cried herself to sleep after running from the police… but it was the dream she had just had that worried her at the moment.   
  
She sighed and hugged her knees up to her chin. This was happening all too fast… why did those policemen do that? She thought the people of Townsville knew she would never… ever…  
  
It was then that Blossom noticed she wasn't in her room… she wasn't anywhere near her room, or her house! She was standing on the edge of a building! There was traffic going on below her, and police helicopters rounding the sky. How in the world did she end up here? What was…going on?  
  
The first instinct Blossom had was to get out of there as fast as she could, so that's what she did. She took off from the building and starting flying back towards her house… faster than she had ever flown before! And she wasn't even trying!  
  
_"Whoa! I've never flown like that before!"_ Blossom slowed down a bit, so that she was streaking at the same speed as usual through Townsville… but this took so little an effort she didn't even feel like she was flying anymore. As she passed a glass building she got a glimpse of her reflection…  
  
She wasn't dressed in her usual attire… in fact; she was completely covered in pink, with a cape to match. The pink around her was more of a body suit then her usual dress, but she had already had her share of surprises today, so this didn't freak her out as much as it usually would. But this suit… covered her whole body. Even her head and her bow. And her eyes she was looking out through were glaring eyes… they were neon yellow. It kind of reminded her of Buttercup's mange outfit…  
  
_"Okay, Blossom…take some time to think here…"_ She landed on the street and started walking. _ "How the heck did you end up on the ledge of a building in the middle of Townsville, in a suit you've never seen before?!"_  
  
"HEY!" A policeman called from the corner of the street she was walking on. "Blossom!"  
  
_"Uh-Oh… are they STILL after me?"_  
  
"Is that Blossom?" The policeman's partner asked. "It looks like she has a new suit."  
  
"The big bow is a dead giveaway." He called after her again. "Hey! Every police unit in town is looking for you, pinky!"  
  
_"Pinky?!"_ She saw the Policeman and his partner start to advance towards her. _ "Whoops, time to get outta here."_ She smashed the concrete, hoping to cause a quake small enough to make the policemen slip, allowing her to escape…but as her fists hit the ground, the sidewalk exploded, causing debris to go every which way.  
  
"AHHH!" Both of the officers screamed, as they were hurled back down the street.  
  
_"Amazing!"_ Blossom laughed. _ "I don't remember the last time I hit something so softly it exploded…"_  
  
Just then, four more police cars pulled up around her, cops running out and advancing toward her.  
  
"DON'T LET HER GET AWAY!" One screamed, rushing towards Blossom  
  
_"Ha, like they have a chance."_ As one officer got to her, she grabbed him and threw him as far as she could. _ "What am I doing?"  
_  
Two more rushed her with nightsticks out and she disposed of them just as quickly, throwing them at the rest of the policemen who were trying to capture her. _ "Defending myself, that's what."_  
  
It wasn't long before she had gotten rid of the first wave of officers when even more pulled up.  
  
_"Should I even bother with them?"  
_  
Dozens of policemen ran out of their cars towards Blossom once again, but she just rolled her eyes and flew off, taking cover behind an eighteen-wheeler that was parked nearby. "_It's like this suit is augmenting every one of my super powers… I wonder how strong I am now…"_ She lifted the eighteen-wheeler and held it high over her head. _ "This used to take almost ten more times the effort, this is great!"_ She put the giant truck down.  
  
"Hey, chief! She's hiding behind that truck!" She heard a man shout.   
  
"_Darn…I guess that wasn't the smartest move, Blossom."_ She looked around nervously. _ "Well, you're definitely my kind of suit… if only you were a little less conspicuous…"_ The suit then started to mold itself, Blossom was now worried… the sensation of it moving around made her stomach churn.  
  
Just then, a police officer ran behind the fan, pointing a gun at Blossom. "Bubbles! I'm so glad to see you, your sister has gone crazy!"  
  
Blossom was confused… he thought she was Bubbles. Maybe he was just stupid… so she played it off. " Uhhh… My sister went that way, chief!" She pointed off into the distance. "She was going pretty fast!"  
  
"Thanks Bubbles!" He called back to her. "We'll find her, don't worry!"  
  
Blossom looked to the side to see her reflection in another building… she did look like Bubbles! She was identical to her sister… she moved in closer to make sure she wasn't seeing things but just as she was there was that feeling again… and Blossom watched as the suit molded itself back to it's original state.  
  
Blossom smirked._ "You know…I think I'll keep you." _ She flew on top of another building and smirked to herself. _ "Seems like my life is going to be a little more interesting from now on."_  
  
_________________________________________________________________

  
Mojo Jojo hummed to himself as he walked into the living room of his Volcano observatory to relax and watch a little TV. He took a seat in his recliner, a bowl of popcorn in hand and sighed happily. "Time to relaaax." He sat back in his chair…  
  
"Having a nice time, Mojo?" He heard a little voice say.  
  
"Oh yes…" He stretched. "The best… huh?"  
  
Blossom was now hovering in front of him. "Having a nice relaxing time while I'm going around being accused for your messes?"  
  
"What are you doing here, haven't you bothered me enough today?" Mojo took a piece of popcorn from his bowl and popped it in his mouth.  
  
Blossom knocked the bowl out of his hand. "Oopsie."  
  
"Feisty, are we?" Mojo chuckled. "You're usually the level-headed leader! What has made you be so sassy all of a sudden?"  
  
"Don't sassy me, freak" She picked him up by the collar. "Do you have any idea what I've been through today?"  
  
"Hmm…" Mojo thought. "You got a new costume."  
  
"Cute." Blossom hurled him against the wall, and walked up to him. "Want to say you're sorry?"  
  
"Never!" Mojo yelled, getting up. "I will NEVER…Ooof!" He let out as Blossom socked him in the stomach.  
  
"This will be over when you tell me you're sorry." Blossom smirked.   
  
Mojo just glared up at her, silent.  
  
"Silent 'lil monkey, are we?" She hit him in the face again with all her might. "I WANT AN APOLOGY! NOW!"  
  
"It's no use, fool!" Mojo groaned. "I will not apologize to you!"  
  
"Awww, Mojo… I'm sorry to hear that." She picked him up by his collar again and took him to the front of the observatory that overlooked all of Townsville. "Do you ever appreciate this wonderful view?"  
  
"Let go of my collar, I, Mojo Jojo am running out of breath!" Mojo tried to force her hand off of his clothes.  
  
Blossom kicked the glass of the observatory, shattering it and holding Mojo high over Townsville. "I asked you if you ever appreciated this view, Mojo."  
  
"What are you doing!?" Mojo yelled, kicking. "Are you insane?"  
  
"No, I just want an apology from my wittle monkey friend… and he isn't giving me one." Blossom frowned, holding him further out the window.  
  
"I already told you, NO!" Mojo laughed. "You can threaten me, I know you would never…"  
  
"Oh, wouldn't I?" Blossom started to loosen the grip on Mojo.  
  
"What are you doing?!"  
  
"Oh, just proving you wrong." She gave a fake yawn as she loosened the grip even more.  
  
"Impossible!" Mojo kicked again, trying to get free. "You can't do this!"  
  
"I just re-wrote the rules." Blossom's eyes started to glow as she leered at Mojo. "It's like this… I'm tired of not getting what I want."  
  
"No, please!" Mojo begged. "Wait, I'm sorry!"  
  
"Too late, you damn dirty ape." She kicked him in the face, knocking him unconscious. "You had your chance."  
  
She smiled to herself, completely satisfied as she watched Mojo fall to what would be a most certain death…until she heard voices ringing in her ears…  
  
**"Wow, good thinking Blossom!"  
  
"Oh, what a great sister! Always looking out for us, always the GREAT leader and little miss perfect, isn't she?"  
  
"…That's my little girl! Always doing the right thing, we're proud of you."**  
  
Finally, Blossom snapped back to reality and realized what was going on as Mojo Jojo was plummeting to the ground. As fast as she could, she zoomed down catching him just in the nick of time and set him safely on the ground, looking at how beaten up he was.  
  
She heard thunder as it started sprinkling on her. "Oh, my god…" She backed away from Mojo slowly, and then flew away from the scene as fast as she could, flying in the direction of the Utonium household. 

_________________________________________________________________  
  
When she finally got home, the rain had already turned into a thunderstorm. It was almost midnight and her sisters were still nowhere to be found and neither was the Professor. She took quick note of this but was still thinking about what she did to Mojo… she walked up to her vanity mirror and took a good look at herself… "_I was about to do something back there that I was going to regret for the rest of my life…_" The thunder roared. "_And the scary thing is, I don't know why…_"  
  
"_I have to clear things up tomorrow… I'll make everything right… I have to…_" There was a flash of lightening and for a split second; her worried reflection smirked at her… as if it wasn't Blossom that was making the decisions now. "_What was that? What…What's happening to me?_"  
  


**TO BE CONTINUED**  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
